


I want to say something but shame prevents me

by fesbian_leminist



Series: Walking a Bloody Path [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Other warnings in notes, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fesbian_leminist/pseuds/fesbian_leminist
Summary: Ingrid couldn't be with Mercedes. She was her friend, and would always be her friend, but she couldn't do that. She wasn't like that.When she finally understood that she was, when she was finally ready to be honest, Mercedes was with someone else. Was with Byleth.Ingrid had missed her chance. Had wasted it. What hope could she possibly have, now that Mercedes had the woman she loved?~Could Mercedes really have two hands?
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea & My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Walking a Bloody Path [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027210
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions and the after effects of bad dads being horrible, if only briefly, and a fair bit of internalized homophobia.
> 
> Title is from Sappho 137 from Anne Carson's translation of Sappho's work, "If Not, Winter". Because what is the point of being given a translation of Sappho by your partner if not to use it for fanfic titles (also good for love letters)

Ingrid had never given much thought to her hair. Had never really cared to think about it. It was expected that she'd grow it long, so she grew it long. She'd once hacked it short when she was young, and there'd been arguments with her father. Shouting. Anger. She'd seen no point in repeating such things. A loose braid was enough to keep it out of her face, and that was fine for her. She may not have liked it, but it seemed pointless to be bothered about such things. Frivolous.

Then one day Mercedes had cut her hair short and looked so beautiful and it had been hard to think about anything else. Not Mercedes, of course, except for when she did, which was normal. Mercedes was her friend. She was an amazing woman.

She had other friends, of course. Edelgard. Dorothea. Sylvain, irritating as he could be. Mercedes was different, though. She made her feel safe. Comfortable. It was normal to think about her. To admire her. Jealousy, though, had been new for her. Unexpected. Especially over something she hadn't thought about in years.

It was such a foolish feeling as well, because she should have been able to cut her own hair if she wanted. It was a simple task. She was a knight. She was brave. She had abandoned her kingdom and risked her life to fight for it's enemy. Had turned on her family and her oldest friends. She'd given up everything because doing so was right. Her breathing should not have become so unsteady when she reached for a knife. She should not have been nauseous. It was foolish. Weak.

That didn't stop it from being true. She needed help. Needed Mercedes. Ingrid had almost fled at first, stumbling over her words as stood outside Mercedes' door and explained what she wanted. Felt like a fool to be so embarrassed in her presence, to be so relieved when she agreed. To blush so much as she was led into her room. Mercedes always made her blush. Ingrid thought it was because of how kind she was. How gentle. The way she looked at her, smiled at her. Made time for her. It made her feel special, even if Mercedes surely treated everyone like that.

This was different, though. She and Mercedes had had tea in her room a number of times, and there was never enough space to be too far apart, but she'd never been this close. Had never touched her like this, gentle hands pushing through her hair as she cut it, cupping her face as she tilted it side to side. No one had ever touched her like this. Ingrid was burning and humiliated and the fact that Mercedes was right in front of her was doing nothing to help things.

She was aware of Mercedes'… body. She'd seen it, of course. She'd simply never spent so long looking at it before. It was rude and improper and now she had no choice and she was struggling to think straight. She had turned away and Mercedes had chuckled and turned her head back. Had told her she needed to be still. Had told her to be good, and somehow that made everything worse. Mercedes could surely feel how hot she was. Could see how red she was. Her body was on fire. How could she not?

Ingrid thought about how soft Mercedes looked and would have ran for the door if Mercedes had not chosen that moment to finally move to her back. She tried not to sigh. Tried not to seem relieved, because she had no idea had insulting that could seem. Mercedes was helping her. Was doing her a favour, and she was… She was being like this. Like Sylvain. Mercedes deserved so much better than that.

Ingrid swallowed, trying not to move as she felt gentle fingers gripping her hair. Squeezed her eyes shut. Tried not to think.

It was no easy feat. Not with Mercedes' fingers brushing against her scalp. Murmuring about how handsome she was going to look. Not when Mercedes' chest was suddenly pressing against her and oh she was soft and Ingrid wished she could touch her and it was wrong why would she think that she-

“Finished, I think. I can trim some more off if you'd like but I think it's best if you have a look first.” Ingrid forced her eyes open, watching Mercedes float across the room and grab a mirror. She turned back to her, warm smile dropping a little as she met her gaze. “Is something wrong, Ingrid? You seem nervous. And warm. Are you unwell?”

“I'm fine! I mean… I am fine. Just nervous. I've never done anything like this. Not since I was a child. Things didn't exactly go well then.” Mercedes nodded, sadness flashing across her face for a moment before she moved forward and handed her the mirror. Ingrid took it, quickly looking into it. She didn't like lying to her, even if it was so much better than the truth.

“Nothing's going to go badly now. There's no one here who would say anything. And if you want my opinion, I'd say you look very handsome right now. Breathtaking, even.” Ingrid nodded, staring into the mirror, face flushing more with Mercedes' compliments. She… She really did look good. She liked it. Liked it a lot. It was a little longer than Mercedes', but it was still so much shorter than she'd ever had it.

She'd never been happy with how she looked before. It was odd. It was wonderful.

“Thank you. This is… This is really lovely. It's perfect, I think. Don't know what I'd change about it.” She turned her head, smiling at the way it hung around her face. Over her eyes. It didn't even cover her neck. Her father would be so annoyed. So upset. That was a strangely nice thought. Then she froze again, mind struggling to keep up as Mercedes' hands pushed through her fringe, parting it in the middle. Brushing against her skin.

“I think it's nicer if we get it out of your eyes. No need to cover up that lovely face, is there?” Ingrid slowly looked away from the mirror, heart pounding as she met Mercedes' gaze again. As she saw the soft, gentle smile on her face. The redness that had crept into her cheeks. “You really are stunning Ingrid. The most dashing knight I've ever met. Cute too, when you're blushing like this.”

“I… It's because you keep calling me handsome. It's nice. Everyone else talks about how pretty I could be, which is fine, but...” Handsome felt different. Felt right. She didn't know why. She looked down, smiling nervously at her feet. “You're a wonderful friend. A wonderful person. I'm truly grateful to have you in my life.”

“I'm glad you like to hear it, because it's true. One of the most handsome people I know. And I very much feel the same, Ingrid. You're unspeakably important to me.” Ingrid slowly looked up, chest aching as she watched Mercedes squeezing her hands. As the redness in her face deepened. “Could I kiss you?” Ingrid froze. Stared up at Mercedes, her mouth going dry. Her blood pounding.

“No.” Some part of her was desperate to say yes, and she pushed it away. Ignored it. She wasn't like that. She was just lonely. “I'm sorry. I'm not… I should go.” She set the mirror aside, not looking at Mercedes as she moved to the door.

“I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.” Ingrid's hand stopped on the handle. Some voice inside telling her to go back. To accept. Some desperate, sad thing that wanted to be loved for a moment. She was lonely, and Mercedes was wonderful and gentle and kind. Was perfect. She'd known that for three years. Known how special she was. If she'd wanted her she'd have known that too. It would have been obvious. She just wasn't like that. Like her. “Are you angry with me?”

“I could never be. I think I just need some air. It would be nice to have tea tomorrow, if there's time. Discuss what to do with my new hair.” She pushed open the door, closing her eyes as the cool air hit her. “I appreciate you more than I'll ever be able to tell you, and... I hope you aren't angry with me either.”

“Never. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” Mercedes' voice was quiet and sad, and Ingrid nodded, heart aching as she closed the door behind her and walked into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content notes: Mention of an old, potentially near-death injury, and a current bloodied face

Ingrid liked fishing. Liked spending her mornings doing it whenever she had a day off. Liked the quiet, liked catching something good to eat. Liked having a chance to collect her thoughts. It had been a few days since they'd taken the bridge. Since they'd won their first major battle in half a decade. She'd been busy since then. Meetings and planning and training. Hadn't really had the chance to properly think till now.

It had been odd to find out about Ignatz' death. She hadn't known him particularly well, but he'd been pleasant company. Was an excellent artist. Mercedes had told her that was what he'd wanted to do with his life. That his father had wanted him to be a knight instead. She'd been more upset about it than her. Was always more upset by things like this, no matter how many times it happened. Ingrid loved that about her.

Ingrid thought it almost funny, in a miserable way. He'd died following his father's dream, and she was fine. She'd wanted this. Wanted to be a knight. Had dreamed of sacrificing herself for something important, and the closest she'd come close had been an accident. Some idiot aiming arrows at people and letting go because they got spooked.

She lifted a hand to her neck, gently running her fingers across the scar. Feeling her pulse underneath it. She'd never seen Sylvain looking so panicked as he had that day. She remembered heat rushing past her fingers, down her neck. Soaking through her clothes. Remembered Mercedes' face staring down at her as she pushed her hand away and replaced it with her own. Remembered the fear in her eyes as light poured from her. The little smile that had appeared as people came to take her to the infirmary. The tears.

It had been an odd moment to realise what a mistake she'd made. That turning her down was the thing she regretted. She'd laid back in a bed, perfectly still while Manuela fussed over her, certain that she'd tell Mercedes when she had the chance. That she'd make it right.

She never did. Spent years trying to build up to it, always backing out at the last moment. Unable to go through with it. Too scared to tell the woman she loved how she felt. To tell her she'd made a mistake. She'd felt so close a week ago. Had been so angry with Sylvain for interrupting her, unfair as it was. Byleth had returned. It was good news. It was a miracle, and if she'd been at all brave she could have asked anyway.

Byleth was brave. She was already with Mercedes. Within days she done something that Ingrid had been unable to for years, and she'd never felt more pathetic. She should be happy for Mercedes. Mercedes had wanted Byleth. Had wanted her too, and she'd turned her down. Had been too stupid to realise how she felt. Too ashamed. Now she was just sad and jealous and she really, really wished she could stop dreaming about catching Mercedes on Byleth's face. Could stop waking up so hot and bothered afterwards. Could go back to just dreaming about Mercedes sometimes which was awkward but better than Byleth and Mercedes beckoning her over each and every-

“Hello Ingrid. You haven't seen Byleth, have you?” Ingrid jumped at the sound of Mercedes' voice, lure flying up in the air as she almost tossed her rod. She stayed still for a moment, face burning as it plopped back down into the water. As she heard a gentle cough behind her. “Sorry. I didn't meant to scare you. Hope you didn't lose a fish.”

“It's alright. Just didn't hear you coming. You're really very quiet.” Mercedes giggled, and Ingrid sighed, slowing her breathing as she stood up and pulled her line in. Manuela had told her it could help when she was feeling panicky. Seemed to do wonders for embarrassment too. “I haven't seen her, which I suppose is somewhat odd. This is normally where she goes when she has a day off.”

“That's what I thought. She woke up early this morning. Said she'd be back to eat with me later. When I woke up again and she wasn't, I assumed… Well, fishing seemed an obvious answer.” Ingrid chuckled and nodded, turning to Mercedes and pausing as she saw a bruise peaking out from under her collar, just under her chin. Wondering how she'd gotten it before realising and starting to glow. “What's wrong?”

“It's… Um… Your neck.” Ingrid lifted a finger to her own, watching Mercedes mirror her action before grinning and pulling collar up, red creeping across her cheeks.

“I thought I'd covered those all up.” Ingrid watched her smile dreamily as her fingers brushed across her neck, trying not to wonder how many she couldn't see. “Wouldn't be good to show them off to my patients, would it? Got to keep up appearances and all that. So thanks for that. I suppose I can leave you to your fishing.”

“I can help you look for her. Should be nicer walking around with company, right?” Mercedes smiled and nodded, not saying anything about the deepening blush on Ingrid's face as she took hold of her hand and lead her away. “So, uh… Got any other ideas where she might be?”

“I would guess that she's in the training grounds. Leonie seemed to want to have a duel with her and if Byleth's not fishing then I she's probably indulging her. Probably means she's indulging a lot of other people too.” Mercedes shook her head, sighing softly as they headed up to the dormitories. “It all seems a bit silly to me. Odd to get so competitive over something that they're going to lose.”

“Challenges can be fun. Plus, it's been years. I imagine a lot of people figured they've closed that gap by now.” She knew she had, even if Byleth was still ahead of her. The charge at Myrddin show shed was still on a different level. A duel could be fun, though. If she could have a lance and keep her at a distance, have the winner be the one to land the first blow, then-

“You're thinking about fighting her aren't you?” She glanced at Mercedes, cheeks flushing as she nodded at the sight of her smirk. At the sound of her chuckling. “If you really want a pretty woman to embarrass you, Dorothea would be much less painful. Poor thing probably has plenty left to say after you backed out of that lovely proposal.”

“I'm… I could hold my own against Byleth, and that was a misunderstanding and you should really stop teasing me for it at some point.” A ring had just seemed like a nice thing to give to a friend who'd helped you out. She hadn't thought about it technically being a wedding ring. She was pretty sure Dorothea knew that, and that any teasing would have stopped a long time ago if Byleth hadn't genuinely believed she was proposing. Dorothea might have actually been able to drop it without that. Might not have told Mercedes about it.

“I can stop mentioning it if you want. I don't want to actually annoy you. I just think you look very cute when you blush.” Ingird looked down, swallowing as her body began to burn. Trying to ignore how dry her mouth. How much her mind seemed to want her to flee than say what she was about to.

“There are other ways to get me to blush. You can just call me handsome, if you want. Always feels good to hear that from you.” Her voice was hardly above a whisper, and she wondered if Mercedes could have heard anything at all till she heard her soft giggle. Till she lifted her head and saw her smile, saw the hint of red.

“Alright handsome. That sounds good to me. How about dashing, as you are so very dashing.”

“I think it would be hard not to react to being called dashing by such a beautiful woman.” Her mind screamed as Mercedes' blush deepened, desperately trying to crawl away. She was flirting. It should have been terrifying. It wasn't. This couldn't lead anywhere. Perhaps that made it easier. Mercedes flirted with her. Made her feel appreciated. There was something nice about not being afraid of doing it back.

Something sad about it too.

“How are things with Byleth?”

“Wonderful. She helped me send off a letter to my step-father. I hopefully won't be getting any more marriage requests. Might not hear anything from him again, which would be a bit sad, but worth it.” Her smile faltered a bit, and Ingrid moved closer to her, gently pushing against her side as they approached the training hall. “I'm happy. I don't… I think it's been a while since I've felt anything like this. I'm hopeful again. So much is still hard, but I feel like it might not always be. That things will be better.”

“I'm glad. You deserve to be happy. You're wonderful and kind and one of the best people I know.” Mercedes stopped moving, and Ingrid turned to her, about to ask if something was wrong when she was pulled into a hug. She smiled, wrapping her arms round Mercedes' waist and leaning into the crook of her neck. She smelled like lavender, and Ingrid's body burned. Her chest ached. She saw a hint of a bruise as Mercedes' collar was pulled down, and for a moment wished Byleth had never come back.

“You deserve to be happy too. You're brave and gentle and so, so good. You're my best friend and I'm so grateful that you're here with me.” Ingrid closed her eyes tight, hoping she wouldn't start crying. She was lucky. Lucky that Mercedes cared for her so deeply. Lucky that Mercedes had such joy in her life. Byleth was good, and she was pretty, and she made Mercedes happy. Edelgard had been right. That was what she should concentrate on. She didn't think she could stop being jealous. Couldn't stop being sad. That didn't need to rule her, though. “I'm sorry for being so emotional. I've missed doing this with you. We haven't talked much since...”

“Since I walked in on you sitting on Byleth? Yeah, I've been feeling somewhat embarrassed about it. Sorry.” Mercedes started giggling, and Ingrid joined her as they pulled away. Felt Mercedes' hands dropping to her own as they looked at each other. Felt about ready to combust. “I'll be sure to always knock in future. It… It was a lot and, well, it seems like you're… Having a lot of fun together.” She pointed at her own neck again, grinning a little as Mercedes' quickly pulled up her collar with a grin. At least two marks left on her. Not something to think about right now.

“I appreciate it. I'm also really sorry. I really didn't know what to do at the time, and I guess we made quite a sight, huh?” Ingrid nodded, still grinning, praying that Mercedes would never find out that she'd seen it in her dreams every day since. “Also, thanks for the warnings about my bruises. I'm not ashamed, but I'd also rather not just, you know… Show them off. Not to everyone.” Ingrid nodded, heart pounding as she didn't think about what Mercedes wasn't ashamed of, and turned towards the training grounds. Hopefully watching some duels would be a pleasant distraction.

The two of them walked in and froze. Both watching Byleth straddling Edelgard and staring down at her. Watching her gripping Byleth's wrist, keeping a knife still just above her throat. Trying to lift the other, which Byleth kept pinned to the ground. Byleth had clearly won whatever this was, but she wasn't surprised that Edelgard hadn't conceded that yet. Wouldn't be Edelgard if she had.

They were both in their training gear. Plain brown vests and trousers, the only difference between them being Edelgard's long, white gloves. Ingrid could see sweat staining their clothes, dripping down their arms. Could see their muscles straining as the knife slowly moved lower. It was… Impressive. Something that would have been easier to appreciate without the blood.

Byleth's was covered in it. It was running down her mouth chin and staining her shirt and dripping from her, spotting Edelgard's face. Her nose was flat and her eyes were black and it looked incredibly painful. Edelgard… Well, Edelgard was a bit bloody too, but she didn't look like she'd been hurt. She looked like she'd been sprayed, and Ingrid could not figure out how.

“What happened to your face?” Mercedes dashed towards them, and Byleth turned to her with a grin, springing to her feet and holding a hand down to Edelgard.

“We were duelling. Edelgard punched me, and it was a very good hit, and you should probably have a look because I think she broke things.” Edelgard grabbed Byleth's hand, rising to her feet and grinning nervously as Mercedes started inspecting Byleth's face. “I'm proud of you, Edelgard. That was a wonderful fight and you were very close to victory and fuck that hurts!”

Ingrid winced as Mercedes took hold of Byleth's nose, hands glowing as she moved it back into place. Edelgard sheepishly moved away, and Ingrid followed her to one of the pillars, giving her a nod as she leaned against it with her. Handed her a handkerchief and watched her cheeks redden a little as she took it.

“Remind me to never go all out with you in a duel. It doesn't look fun at all.” Edelgard chuckled, dabbing the cloth against her cheeks and staring at the red spots left on it. “How did that get on you anyway? The drops are from when she was sitting on you, I'd guess. The rest of it, though… I mean, it looks weird.”

“I disarmed Byleth after I punched her. I thought I was in control, and then… She spat blood at me, and I froze for a moment. That's when she knocked me down and… Sat on me, as you put it.” Ingrid stared at her, trying not to laugh as she watched her face grow a little redder.

“Wow. I'm glad Hubert's not here. Not sure how long Byleth would have survived if he'd seen her spitting on Your Majesty.” Edelgard rolled her eyes, and Ingrid laughed as she felt an elbow knocking into her side, quickly nudging Edelgard back. “You two really were going at it, huh?”

“She told me to hit her with everything I had, so I told her to do the same. I did not anticipate that a bloody mouth was something she could make use of.”

“Well now you've learned something. Next time you'll be ready for people using their own blood as a weapon.” Edelgard looked up at her, grinning as she leaned her head back against the pillar.

“She really is quite strange, isn't she? It's good, of course, but I can't think of anyone that would offer so much praise after being punched in the face.”

“Hubert might, so long as it was you.” She pinched her nose shut, grinning as Edelgard raised an eyebrow at her. “Your Majesty, thank you for breaking my nose. It was a most magnificent hit. I truly appreciate the new nasal tone you have granted my voice.” It was a terrible impression, which was all her impressions could ever be, but Edelgard laughed anyway. It felt nice. Felt warm to see her so happy.

“I'm very glad Hubert's got work to attend right now. I imagine he'd have some cutting comments for the two of us. Could tell us how I… Not again.” Edelgard's face went red and she quickly looked at the ground, not saying a word. Ingrid stared at her for a moment, about to ask what was wrong before following she turned around and working it out. Before she started burning up too.

Byleth's shirt was off, and she was just standing there with nothing but a wrap around her chest Mercedes poked at her ribs. Ran her fingers down a long, dark bruise on her side. She watched Mercedes press a hand to it, watched her hands start to glow, tried not to think about how muscular Byleth was. About her washboard stomach. Tried not to think about Mercedes touching her like that. Couldn't not think about the all the other little bruises on Byleth's body.

So many little marks across her chest. Her shoulders. Her neck. Black and brown and yellow and looking just like the mark she'd seen on Mercedes neck earlier. Too many for her to count. She'd felt flushed seeing a couple on Byleth's neck before now. This was… It was making it very hard not to think about Mercedes. About Byleth. About both of them leaving marks like that on-

“Are you two feeling alright? You're very flushed.” Ingrid quickly nodded as Byleth shouted at them, seeing Edelgard doing the same from the corner of her eye. Byleth gave them a little smile and started pulling a shirt back on, much to Ingrid's relief. She nudged Edelgard's side as Byleth and Mercedes approached, watching her head lift and her body relax as she saw Byleth dressed once more. Her nose was a little swollen, though it was at least back in the right place. Still had some very dark bruises under her eyes and was still bloody, but at least she was dressed.

“Edelgard, I understand that training is important, but I would greatly appreciate it if you could avoid destroying Byleth's face next time. She almost lost some teeth, and fixing that would be even more unpleasant than the nose.” Mercedes smiled softly down at Edelgard, voice calm and steady and somewhat terrifying, and Edelgard quickly nodded back. “Wonderful. I'd hate to have to hurt her like this again.”

“Yeah, fixing that was pretty awful. Plenty more fun ways to hurt me.” Ingrid nodded, remembering how bad the healing had sounded before the words hit her like a brick. She watched Mercedes' cheeks grow red, watched Edelgard's eyes widen from the corner of her own. Felt heat surging through her body, building between her legs as she imagined- “Would you two like to get lunch with us? I'll need to wash up and change first but it could be nice, don't you think?”

“I think that sounds lovely. It's been a while since we all ate together. Always so busy with things.” Mercedes smiled at her, waiting for her to give a reaction. To do something other than glow red as she stood frozen in place. Eating together sounded nice. Sounded pleasant. It would also mean a long time spent looking at the two of them and thinking about their bruises and how they gave them to each other and-

“I have important things to attend to in my office. Ingrid, do you remember offering to help me sort my papers?” Ingrid turned to Edelgard, watching her force a smile as she looked up at her, relief pouring washing over her.

“I do! You… Have a lot of papers to sort, and Hubert's busy, so I offered to help with that.” Edelgard nodded, and Ingrid nodded back, taking hold of her hand and quickly turning to the exit. “I'm sorry. We should get lunch another day.” Mercedes smiled at her, nodding and moving a little closer to Byleth.

“It's alright. Just let us know if you need any more help sorting things.” Byleth nodded too, waving at them as Ingrid lead Edelgard to the door. She was hungry enough to almost regret the choice. Still, at least spending a while sorting papers should stop her from being so worked up. Should stop her thinking about Mercedes so much. From thinking about Byleth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: Another bloodied face right at the start of this one.

Byleth was straddling her hips, holding her wrists, pinning her to the ground. Bleeding from her nose. Her mouth. Ingird stared up at her, panting, heart pounding. She'd lost. Of course she'd lost. How could anything else have happened? Hand to hand like this, Byleth was always going to win. It had been stupid to try.

“You did so well, handsome. I'm impressed.” Ingrid's eyes moved towards Mercedes' voice, spotted her standing above her head. Looking down at her. Smiling softly. Speaking softly. Ingrid felt her body burn at the sight of her. Tried to lift her hands and got nowhere. Byleth was strong, was keeping her still. Wasn't hurting her. Just wasn't letting her move.

She felt a throb between her thighs, and she turned back Byleth. Felt blood dripping onto her cheek. She was so close. Ingrid could feel her breath on her lips and it was hard not to-

“You were never going to win, of course, but you still tried so hard. I'm so proud of you. I think you deserve a reward.” Ingrid swallowed, eyes still locked on Byleth. She was blushing a little. It was pretty. “So. What do you want?” Ingrid stared at Byleth's lips. They were open and soft and bloody and Ingrid watched her lick them. Felt it splashing across her lips. She pushed up and kissed her. Tasted copper, felt Byleth's tongue brushing against hers, let out a moan and saw light streaming in through her curtains. Stared up at the ceiling of her room.

It took her a moment to make sense of things. Her heart was still pounding, sweat sticking to her, and she kicked the sheets off, quickly grabbing them back as she realised how cold the room was. Clenching her thighs together as she thought about her dream. Thought about kissing Byleth. Thought about Mercedes telling her to.

At least it was the morning. Not like she was getting any more sleep after that.

~

Sylvain was hiding in her room again, and Ingrid was sorely tempted to just leave him to whatever fate he'd earned. It had been more than a month since the last incident, and she'd actually started to believe that he might have changed a little. That he might have stopped pissing off every single person he tried to get with. That he might at least have only been trying to bag one at a time. It was worse to be disappointed by him than to have simply done this every week as normal.

“I really am grateful for this. There were more of them waiting near my room than normal. Might have been a husband or two in there as well.” Ingrid slammed her book down, glaring as he grinned at her from the foot of her bed. “Look, I'll only be here for a few more hours. They'll be bored by then and I'll be out of your hair. No harm done.”

“Yes, but harm could very easily have been done, couldn't it? You actually have a small mob at your door this time. This is impressively stupid, even by your standards.” Sylvain shrugged, making another attempt at a winning grin that only served to annoy her further.

“I cannot help being so attractive, and I was honest with all of them. No one expected anything more than sex.” Ingrid lifted the book above her head and he dived for cover, hands quickly covering his face. “Alright, alright! Some might have assumed that I was only having sex with them but I never said that so I think it's still unreasonable of them to be so angry.”

“They've been angry when this happened before. Why did you think this would be different?” Sylvain raised his finger, mouth open like he was about to make a point before he shrugged. He did successfully dodge the book, though. He was also annoyingly good at reading her attacks by this point. “I had other things I wanted to do with my day, you know. Plans I wanted to make. Pass me back my book.” He chucked it across to her, smirking a little as grabbed it. It was quite hard not to throw it straight at him again.

“How many of these plans involve pining for Mercedes, because that seems to take up a lot of your time these days.” Ingrid glared at him, cheeks starting to burn before she turned back to her desk with a huff and a curse. “Look, I get it. Mercedes is wonderful. Gorgeous, too. It's been more than two weeks since she got with Byleth, though. You can't just keep being jealous forever.”

“I'm not pining and I'm not jealous. I'm happy for Mercedes. She's my friend, and she's happy, so I'm happy. There's nothing more to say.”

“Right. You just keep staring at Mercedes' tits because that's what friends do when they're-”

“I do not stare at Mercedes'… I'm not like you.” She heard him chuckling behind her, and groaned, slowly letting her head fall to the desk. She didn't stare. Not there, tempting as it could be. It was her neck, really. Mostly the bruises.

At least he hadn't caught her looking at Byleth. Didn't know about her dreams. The woman showed up at breakfast each morning looking like she'd been in a fight the night before. It was horrendously distracting. Only got worse when Mercedes showed up with her, smiling so serenely as Byleth showed off her handiwork.

“Nothing wrong with being like me. I don't spend years yearning for people. I just ask and move on. It's much easier.”

“You're a relentless and irritating flirt and I think that almost everyone you've been with hates you.”

“Never said it was all good. Just don't think that what you're doing is great either.” Ingrid lifter her head, sighing as she turned back around to him. He was still smiling. Not really looking smug any more, though.

“I'm sorry. You can be very nice when you want to be. Smart. Good to talk to. I just don't understand why you can't make any effort with the people you're with.”

“I save effort for those who are worth it. People want me because I'm pretty or because I'm a noble. Why offer them more than that?”

“Because there's more to like about you. Might not get so many mobs hunting you if you showed a couple of people that.” He shrugged, leaning back on the bed, a bit of smugness creeping back into his smile.

“Don't think it's right to talk about my problems to deflect from yours. You can't just keep pining, and I'm happy to offer suggestions about how you might get over it.”

“Are those suggestions having sex with random women till I stop caring about it any more?”

“That or Dorothea. I know she's got already got Edelgard and Petra, but I'm reasonably sure she'd be happy to play with you for a while.”

“You're insufferable and your plan is terrible. Awful. Disgusting.” He placed his hand on his heart, faking shock that she wouldn't want to head to a tavern with him and pick up the first woman she saw. That she wouldn't just fuck Dorothea. “I'm going to talk with her tonight. Byleth's on a mission with Jeritza, and I think she'll need the company.”

“Hmm. Not sure she's one to cheat, but I definitely like the boldness here.” She lifted the book again before closing her eyes, slowly letting out a breath as she put it back on the desk.

“That is not what I'm trying to do. I am going to ask her to cut my hair. I am going to see what she thinks about Dorothea being with two people. I'm going to think about what to do next after that. No matter what, I'll keep being her friend.” She opened her eyes, smiling softly as she looked down at the floor. “She makes me happy. A bit of jealousy doesn't change that. I won't let it.”

“Well, the Dorothea part of that plan is very good. I very much approve of it. The rest of it… Well, it's very you. Don't know that you could actually be any other way. It's quite admirable.” She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, somewhat surprised by how earnest he sounded. It happened, but he seemed to try his best to hide it away as much as possible. “You can go see her now if you want. I'm happy to just wait out here by myself for a while. Get myself ready to run if they haven't all left when I go back.”

“You are an excellent runner. Though I suppose you've had more practice than most.” Sylvain nodded, puffing out his chest like he was proud of the fact, and she couldn't help but laugh as she stood. She walked towards the door, turning back and watching him reach forward and grab her book from the table. “Thanks for the advice. I don't think much of it's for me, but I appreciate your intentions. Thanks for this, as well.”

“No need to get sappy. Should save all that up for Mercedes. Just feel free to come grab me should you ever see the wisdom of my ways. I can find plenty of women who'd be happy to give you a very enjoyable night.”

“You do try hard to ruin these moments, don't you?”

“It's what I do best, friend.”

~

“Do you want it shorter this time, or should I just try and tidy it up?” Mercedes pulled out a chair for her, and Ingrid smiled as she sat. This had become a bit of a ritual over the years. It had taken a bit after the first one to have another, but it was comforting. Still felt rebellious, even if she'd likely never have to deal with her father judging anything again.

“Shorter. I think… If you could do it like Caspar's, I think that would be good.” Mercedes turned to her, beaming as she snipped her scissors and looked around her hair.

“Oh, that's a very exciting change. Very bold. You're going to look wonderful.” Mercedes giggled as she brushed a comb through Ingrid's hair, and Ingrid wondered how deep her blush was once the cutting began. It happened every time. No point denying it. No point worrying about it. Not when Mercedes was so clear about how much she enjoyed it. “I'm surprised you've taken this long to ask me for another. I expected to see you a couple of week ago. You normally keep quite a tight schedule for this.”

“Well, things have been different. You've had Byleth with you every night. I know how much that means to you. Didn't want to get in the way.” Mercedes stopped moving, and Ingrid looked up at her, face heating a little at the sight of her smile. At the way her hand rested at the side of her head.

“Have I ever told you how sweet you are? It's been nice spending time with her, but you're important too. You'd never get in the way of things.”

“I… Thanks. Still, glad I can keep you company while she's gone.” Mercedes nodded, smile dropping a little as she finally starting cutting. Ingrid looked down, watching hair fall to the floor as Mercedes hummed above her. “There's nothing to worry about. She'll be fine. Jeritza will be too. They wouldn't be out there if they couldn't handle whatever this is.”

“I know they should be able to handle it. I'm still not happy with them being alone. Things go wrong, no matter how safe they should be. There's always something to worry about.” She felt fingers brush over the scar on her neck. Felt Mercedes falter for a moment. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't complain so much. If I wanted anyone to watch over either of them, I'd choose the other.”

“No. You care about them. I shouldn't have said not to worry, because it's normal to worry about the people you care for. It's normal to worry when you've seen what you have.” She thought about Mercedes leaning over her. Remembered the fear in her eyes. Her hands shaking as she saved her life. “I'd be worried about you if you were out there. If I wasn't around to protect you.”

“How very sweet of you. Nice to know such a gallant knight wants to look out for me.” Ingrid grinned, lifting her eyes to Mercedes' smile and wondering how soft her lips were. Heat radiating through her body. “Nice to know that such a gallant knight cares for me.”

“Of course I do. I've cared for you since we first met. I clways will.” Mercedes kept looking at her, cheeks reddening slightly before she giggled and went back to cutting. “Gallant's nice. You can probably use that whenever you want to make me blush.”

“I noticed. It'd be quite hard not to.” Ingrid chuckled, biting her lip as Mercedes' hands brushed through her hair. Sitting quietly as she kept cutting. Kept moving her head about. Trying not to let her leg shake too much. Wondering what to say. How to ask what was in her mind. It had seemed so simple before. So obvious when she was talking to Sylvain.

Mercedes moved around her, gently tilting her head forwards as she started cutting along the back. Ingrid closed her eyes, thinking about how gentle Mercedes was. About the little calluses she could feel on her fingers when they held hands. About the look on her face when she'd asked to kiss her, all those years ago. How nervous she'd looked. How hopeful. How her face had dropped at her answer.

Ingrid knew Mercedes cared for her. Knew she would continue to, no matter what was said here. Mercedes had known none of that. Had made herself vulnerable anyway. Had let herself be hurt. What right did she have to hesitate when her position was so much safer?

“Mercedes? Can I ask you something?” Ingrid heard what she assumed was an affirmative hum, and swallowed. Fingers gripping her thighs as she pushed down the fear. “What do you think of Dorothea's relationships? With Edelgard and Petra?”

“I think they seem to be very happy. Why? Has something happened?”

“No. Well, possibly something has and no one's told me. That wasn't what I meant, though.” She bit her lip, opening her eyes, trying not to let Mercedes' touches distract her. Trying not to let her mind wander. “Do you think there's anything wrong with what they're doing? With Dorothea being in a relationship with both of them?”

“I don't think they are. It's certainly unusual, and I'm not sure the church would have approved. There are some around here who feel the same. Then again, I doubt they'd be overly pleased if Dorothea was only with one woman.” Ingrid nodded, thinking about the comments she'd overheard. Disgust and anger and mockery. Her insides twisting as she remembered thinking the same when she was younger. Saying the same. “They're in love, and they're sharing that love. I think that's beautiful, no matter what anyone says. Don't you agree?”

“I do. I'm glad for them. Glad they get to be happy.” It had seemed wrong at first, but for a long time being with a woman had been the same. Edelgard had been happy. Dorothea was too. Happier than Ingrid had ever seen her. Happy in a way that seemed so much more real than it ever had before. Petra was happy too. She wasn't as close to her, but it was still obvious.

“Was there anything else you wanted to know? Not like you to bring up others' relationships. Not unless Sylvain's hiding in your room again.” Ingrid grinned, looking at her legs, pushing her thigh down to stop her knee bouncing so much.

“He is, actually. Pretty big mess this time. But I… I did have something else to ask. Would you… Do you think you would ever want something like that?” Merecedes paused, and Ingrid kept staring down at her knees. Waiting for a response. Finding herself looking at Mercedes' legs when she moved to her front again. Felt her head being tilted upward, felt her heart pounding a little faster at the sight Mercedes' little smile. The fingers gently gripping her chin.

“For the right person, it seems possible. So long as everyone was fine with the idea.” Ingird's blush deepened as fingers pushed through her hair, Mercedes still holding her chin as she cocked her head. Smiled at her work. “You look wonderful. I hope you like it.” Mercedes grabbed the mirror from behind her, still smiling as she handed it to her.

“I… This is amazing.” Ingrid slowly lifted a hand to her temple, running it across blond fuzz and giggling. It was the same on both sides, a little prickly and soft and she kept rubbing it and laughing. “I love it. This is…” The hair on top was hanging over her forehead a little. Only a couple of inches. She pushed it back, grinning as it felt back into place, blond fluff just sitting there. “This is perfect. I don't know how to thank you.”

“No need. I had fun, and seeing you smile like that would make it more than worth it anyway.” Ingird flushed a little, still grinning as she turned her head, trying to catch herself from every angle she could. She was… She felt really attractive. Didn't know that she'd ever felt that before. It wasn't helping her blush at all. ”It's a bit shorter than Caspar's right now, but so was his before he grew it out a bit. I hope that's alright.”

“It's perfect. It's wonderful.” She finally pulled herself away from the mirror, beaming up at Mercedes and taking hold of her hand. Watching her cheeks redden a little. “I look pretty handsome, right?”

“Don't know that I've ever seen anyone more so.” Ingird chuckled, warmth washing over her as she passed back the mirror. As Mercedes squeezed her hand a little tighter. “If Byleth wanted what we have to just be me and her, I'd be fine with that. I wouldn't leave her for someone else, no matter how much she meant to me.”

“Couldn't imagine you would. I know how much she meant to you. How happy she makes you.” Ingrid held Mercedes' gaze as she stood. Felt her chest ache, her mouth go dry as she moved back to the door, still gripping her hand. Wanted to tell her how much she loved her. That she always would, no matter what happened. Wanted to apologise for ever being such a fool, for ever thinking that she couldn't. For spending so long lying to herself. For hurting her. “I should go. Make sure Sylvain's still alive.”

“An important job. Would be a shame to lose a comrade, even if it was his own fault.” They kept holding each other as Ingrid pulled the door open. Kept staring into each other's eyes. If this had been one of her stories she would have kissed her. Would have whisked her away, the brave young knight riding away with her princess.

Instead she nodded and left. Kept staring back at Mercedes as she closed the door behind her. Felt a dagger pushing into her chest as she caught a glimpse of her smile dropping just before she disappeared from view.

“Talk to Byleth! Ask her what she thinks and I'll… I'll talk to you soon. I promise.” Ingrid froze, watching the door slowly open again. Blood pounding in her ears as Mercedes peered out at her. As she nodded, smile returning before she returned to her room. Ingrid kept staring at the door for a while, trying to slow her breathing. Trying not to scream.

She finally turned away, marching back to her room, cheeks aflame in the cold. She'd done it. All these years and she'd finally done it.

Had done part of it. The hard part, surely. How difficult could it be to do the rest?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: Talk of an old life threatening injury, and a bunch of drinking.

Ingrid sat in the Mercedes' room, staring at a cup of tea Mercedes had poured for her. Blushing. Not saying a word. Not hearing any from Mercedes. She could see a bit of red on her cheeks, whenever she dared to look up. Quickly looking back down at her drink whenever Mercedes caught her gaze.

Two weeks had passed, and Ingrid hadn't asked. Mercedes hadn't brought it up. They ate together, drank tea in her room, talked. Spent hours with each other, and neither said anything of it. Mercedes was blushing when she called her handsome, and Ingrid's mind froze whenever she heard the words, body threatening to burst into flames. She felt like a child. A fool.

People liked her haircut, though. Caspar was incredibly excited about their matching look, hooting and hollering about how cool they both were till Linhardt dragged him away. Dorothea had actually blushed when she'd first seen it, which had been a pleasant boost for her ego. Byleth… Byleth had told her she looked handsome and walked away, leaving her all flustered. It didn't feel the same as from Mercedes, but it was still… Tingly.

She was attracted to her. It had become obvious, even before Dorothea had teased her about it. It wasn't what she felt for Mercedes. It wasn't love. Just… Lust. She'd felt it for other woman, and had mostly stopped feeling shame about that. She liked women, and she knew a lot of attractive women. None of them had gotten into her head like Byleth, though. Her thoughts had never gotten so… Weird.

“Is something on your mind?” Ingrid shook her head sharply, face aching as she reached forward to grab a biscuit, freezing in place as her fingers brushed against Mercedes'. Slowly lifting her head, watching her blush deepen. Feeling her heart ache as she tried to force herself to say something. To ask for what she wanted. To ask if it was even a possibility.

“I… Really like this tea.” Ingrid slowly pulled her hand back, watching Mercedes nod stiffly, cursing her cowardice when she heard banging at the door. Heard Dorothea shouting from the other side.

“Hey! If I'm not interrupting anything in the way that Ingrid interrupts things then you two should open up. Come have fun with us.” Ingrid stayed frozen, watched Mercedes' cheeks grow redder as she slowly stood and moved to the door. “Good. I would have felt genuinely bad if I was. So, c'mon. Let's drink.”

“With who?” Ingrid turned at Mercedes' question, glaring at Dorothea as she poked her head in and waved a flask at her.

“Petra and I. Anyone other ladies who turn up, so long as we haven't run out by then.” Dorothea winked at Ingrid, and she wondered if she could just hide under the bed. She'd had told Dorothea about her problem with Mercedes, and Dorothea had promised to help. She hadn't known what that help would be until now.

“That does sound quite fun. Don't you think, Ingrid?” Mercedes turned, smiling softly as Dorothea nodded, and she sighed. Drinking was nice enough, in the right company. Normally that meant getting sad with Sylvain, but Mercedes sounded good too. Might make it easier for her to actually talk, so long as she didn't start crying.

Less likely in this company, she was sure.

“I suppose. Could be nice, so long as Dorothea doesn't get too flirtatious.” Dorothea opened her mouth, feigning shock while Mercedes started giggling.

“Don't worry. You feel free to flirt with me as much as you want. I won't complain about attention from such a beautiful woman.” Ingrid's cheeks flushed as Dorothea turned to Mercedes, smirking down at her and leaning against the wall. She really was ridiculously pretty. Not hard to understand why so many people were tripping over themselves for her.

“Such a flatterer. If you're not careful you might end up taking me back to your room tonight.” Mercedes shook her head, still giggling as she slipped out the door. Ingrid sighed, following her out into the dark and rolling her eyes as Dorothea slipped and arm around her shoulder. “Don't worry. I won't take her away from you. Promise.”

“How kind of you.” Dorothea laughed, and Ingrid saw Mercedes was already chatting with Petra. Saw Petra pass her a surprisingly large flask. “This is going to be a mess, isn't it?”

“It's going to be fun. We could use some fun, and you could do with thinking less. Drinking helps with both.” Dorothea shook her flask in front of them, guiding Ingrid through crowd. “Manuela gave us this. Told us to have fun.”

“Is it any good?”

“No idea, but she certainly seems to like it.” Ingrid sighed again, smiling a little as Dorothea lead her up the stairs towards the dining hall. “It'll be fine if nothing is said tonight. Just try and do it before the battle. Confessions in the infirmary can be very romantic, but getting there's not fun at all.”

Ingrid saw Dorothea's hand move to her side for a moment. She remembered Petra crying, holding her hand while Mercedes poured magic into her. Looking down at blood pooling under her and being so sure that she was dying. Remembered standing outside Edelgard's room, unable to move, listening to her sobbing before Dorothea had woken up. Before they knew if she'd survive.

Dorothea would happily tell anyone about how beautiful Edelgard's declaration had been. She didn't talk about how she'd gotten injured, though. About not sleeping properly for months afterwards. About why she'd stopped wearing anything that showed off her stomach. Why she went to the bathhouse at odd times now.

“I'll try. I promise.” Dorothea nodded, and Ingrid smiled gently, pushing open the doors of the dining hall and stopping just inside. She was Byleth and Shamir at one of the tables, two cups in front of them. Saw Shamir pushing the side of her head against Byleth's chest as Byleth waved to them like this was an entirely normal thing to be happening.

“Hope we're not interrupting something.” Shamir lifted her head, frowning at the two of them as Dorothea laughed and dragged Ingrid onwards.

“Just two friends having a drink. If we were doing something worth interrupting, we wouldn't be doing it here.” Ingrid heard Dorothea chuckle, watched her sit across from Byleth and pull out a seat to her left. Watched Shamir stare at them, face blank. “Feel free to join us, I suppose.”

“Thank you so much. Who could turn down such a warm invitation?” Shamir rolled her eyes, pulling out a flask and pouring something into her cup as Mercedes and Petra finally joined them. She watched Mercedes slide in next to Byleth, only blushing a little as she planted a kiss on her cheek. Only feeling a little jealous.

“It is good to see you Shamir. Will you be drinking with us?” Petra sat on the other side of Dorothea, smiling as Shamir nodded and took a sip. “That is good. You were drinking with Byleth before we arrived, yes? It seems we have catching up to do.” Shamir nodded again, and Byleth grinned, pouring more into her own cup.

“Shamir helped me scout around the monastery today. Gave us a chance to talk. It was nice.”

“Haven't had much of a chance for it since you came back from the dead.” Ingrid watched Shamir grin a little, suddenly feeling like she was intruding on something. It wasn't that she'd never seen Shamir looking happy before. Just wasn't sure she'd ever seen her so relaxed.

“What were you talking about? Any juicy gossip, or was it just boring mercenary stuff?” Byleth frowned at Dorothea's question, turning to Shamir, the two of them looking at each other for a moment before Shamir shrugged and turned back to the table.

“Mostly talked about fucking. How Byleth used to do a lot of it. Things of that nature.” Ingrid froze, watching Byleth raise an eyebrow as she took a swig. Saw Dorothea's face redden a little in the corner of her eye as Petra nodded. Felt her own cheeks start to burn.

“You did too. Also, I still do a lot. Just not with so many people.” Mercedes blushed, and Ingrid wished she was somewhere else. She leaned across the table, grabbing Mercedes' flask as soon as she was done pouring herself some. Definitely needed to be drinking for this.

“So, have you two ever...” Dorothea trailed off, and Ingrid saw her smirking slightly as she filled her cup. Was trying to think of a way to change the topic when she drank a little and fought the urge to spit it back out. Felt her mouth go numb as she swallowed. Saw the others wincing as they took their own sips of whatever Manuela had given them.

“Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady such things?” Shamir smirked back and grabbed Petra's cup, taking a sniff before chuckling her head and setting it down. “Manuela's booze, huh? Don't worry, it'll numb you soon enough.”

“Don't know how she can sing so well if she can't feel her mouth,” Ingrid muttered, grinning as she heard Mercedes tittering. As she saw Byleth's grin grow a little bigger. “Don't suppose you two are drinking anything nicer? Something nicer you might be willing to share?” Byleth chuckled, and Shamir glared at her for a moment before sighing and pushing the flask across to her.

“We've got more in my room. Get yourselves new cups and I'll go fetch it. Can save Manuela's for setting something on fire.” Shamir pushed herself to her feet, sighing again as she stared down at Ingrid, a ghost of a smile forming on her face. “I don't share my drink with just anyone. You're lucky I like your woman's woman. And your woman, I suppose.” Shamir walked away, leaving Ingrid flushed and fighting for words as Mercedes started laughing a little louder. As Dorothea chuckled and grabbed the flask. As Byleth cocked her head and smiled.

“Mercedes is right. You really are cute when you blush.” Ingrid's cheeks burned at Byleth's compliment, and she quickly looked down at her drink, unable to deal with the sweet little smile on her face. She took another sip, glancing up and fighting the instinct that told her she was poisoning herself. Trying not to stare too much as Byleth kissed Mercedes' neck. Wishing she could be the one doing that.

Drinking was such a bad idea.

~

Drinking was such an excellent idea. It had been hard for a bit, watching Byleth kiss Mercedes and listening to Dorothea flirt with Petra. Hearing stories about Byleth and Shamir's… exploits.Drink had fixed all of that. She felt loose. Felt relaxed. Shamir's alcohol was so much sweeter and so easy to swallow and by the time she learned that both of them had slept with Manuela she didn't even blush that much. Mostly just wanted to congratulate Manuela because they were both really, really pretty.

She'd only blushed a little more when she'd thought about that.

Byleth had cooked for them all too. Some kind of meat and potatoes and gravy and it was salty and fatty and Ingrid loved it so, so much. She would have almost felt sad to be polishing off the last of it, if she hadn't been so overjoyed that Byleth had saved an extra portion for her. Made it hard to stop grinning, even when she saw Byleth cuddling up to Mercedes. Watched her hand slip into Mercedes'.

She really wished she was doing that.

“Ingrid, you've got a little on your, uh...” Mercedes smiled and giggled, pointing to the corner of her mouth. Ingrid swallowed quickly, blushing a little as she rubbed at her mouth with a napkin. “Don't know that I've ever seen you looking this messy. It's pretty adorable.” Ingrid grinned, rubbing the back of her head, feeling her blush spreading to her ears.

“Sorry. It's… It was really good food. Guess I got a bit too eager with it.” She heard Dorothea laugh and turned, about to think of something to say when she saw Petra kissing her cheek. Saw Dorothea's face flush as she pulled away with a grin, leaving a purple outline behind.

“Now you both have something on your cheek. Nothing left to laugh at.” Ingrid started laughing, watching Dorothea's blush deepen as Mercedes joined her. Saw her lift a hand to her face before Petra grabbed her wrist. “I think you should leave it there. I think it looks very nice on you.”

“And what if I'd still like to clean it up?” Dorothea turned away from Ingrid with a grin, and she had no idea how her expression changed as Petra said something in a different language. She could only see that it was making her ears redden. That it was apparently enough to draw a low whistle from Shamir. “I… I'll leave it there if we can go back to my room.”

“A excellent deal.” Dorothea quickly rose to her feet, giving them all a very quick wave as she took Petra's hand and headed towards the door. Ingrid stared after her, watching her grin as Dorothea pulled her away. Wondered what she could possibly have said to get that reaction.

Maybe it was just her voice. Petra really did have a pretty voice. All warm and musical.

“Guess we won't be told what that was about?” Byleth's voice brought Ingrid back to the world, and she turned back to see Shamir smirking and slowly shaking her head.

“Not in present company. Don't want to ruin anyone's innocence.”

“I'd hardly say I'm innocent.” She felt her cheeks flush a little at Mercedes response, as she watched her lean into Byleth. Wrap an arm around her shoulders. Felt heat spreading through her body as Byleth took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Don't worry, I'd never accuse you of that. Not after seeing the state you leave her in.” Shamir nodded to Byleth, and Ingrid saw a hint of red appear across Mercedes' face as Byleth started giggling. Felt her own flush deepening. Ingrid didn't know if she'd ever heard her giggle. It was really sweet. “I'm gonna get going. Leave you to sully your dear little knight. You coming?” Ingrid stared at her, watching her hold a hand out to Byleth . Tried not to think about how she could be sullied.

“Sorry. Having too much fun.”

“Fair. Probably would have made things awkward when I found Leonie. Petra gave me some ideas about stuff I wanna do to her tonight.” Byleth started laughing, and Shamir smirked, grabbing a flask and heading for the door with a salute. Byleth and Mercedes finally turned back to her, still tangled in each other. Mercedes' arm still hanging over Byleth's shoulders.

They were so good together. She was so happy for Mercedes. Glad she could have this.

Byleth's shirt had opened a little, and Ingrid could see some bruises on her collarbone. Looked new. Like they might have been put there this morning. Wondered if there was ever a day that Mercedes didn't leave her looking like that. Wondered how that felt.

“You're looking a little red, Ingrid. Something on your mind?” Mercedes voice sounded so smooth. Silky. She was grinning and resting her head against Byleth's and staring at her and through her and she looked… She almost looked a little sad. Hadn't when she'd looked at Byleth. When she'd looked at anyone but her.

“Thinking about you. Both of you. Us.” She heard her voice waver a little. Felt like she might start crying. She'd wasted so much time. Spent so long not saying what she wanted to. Spent so much time trying to ignore it. It was Mercedes. It had been for so long. “Mercedes, I… I want-”

Sylvain stumbled through the door, swiftly followed by Caspar and Ferdinand who managed to catch him before he fell on his face. He turned to her, grinning as he pushed them away and swayed on his feet. Opening his mouth like he was about to say something before he bent over and vomited on his feet.

“What the fuck?” She stared at him, mouth hanging open as Ferdinand pulled him towards a chair. As Caspar panicked and looked around, looking for something to clean with. Felt her stomach turn as the smell reached her nose. Felt very grateful that she hadn't stuck to Manuela's booze.

“That's why I cooked. Gotta eat if you're drinking. Not fun if you don't.” Mercedes nodded as Byleth spoke, both looking very serious, both still staring at whatever Caspar was doing.

“Could we go somewhere else? This is… It's not nice.” Mercedes turned to her, cocking her head for a moment before grinning and nodding.

“I've got a great idea.”


	5. Chapter 5

They were all drinking water now. She'd been a little bit sad about it, but Byleth had insisted. Was probably right to. She hadn't worried about falling during the walk over, but she'd definitely been swaying. They all had. Had felt so much safer once they'd all linked arms, her and Byleth on either side of Mercedes. Had felt so comfortable. So warm.

Byleth's room was nice. Wasn't too much personal stuff in it, but the bed was bigger than hers. Looked comfortable. Probably more comfortable than sitting on the floor, but that's where Byleth and Mercedes were, so she sat in front of them. All close to each other. She watched them lean against each other, whispering things. Giving each other little kisses. Felt heat steadily spreading through her body.

“You're both really pretty.” It came out before Ingrid had really thought about it, and her face flushed when Mercedes turned to look at her. Smiled at her. She was red too. Could've been because Byleth had just kissed her neck, though. She'd probably be red if Mercedes did that to her. If either of them did.

She wanted to kiss her like that.

“You're very handsome. Look like the heroes from those stories you like so much.” Ingrid bit her lip, eyes dropping to the floor as Mercedes giggled. As Byleth nodded. It had been a while since she'd flirted like this. Since either of them had. It felt… It was really good.

“Mercedes… Can I...” The words stuck in her throat. She knew what she wanted. Knew Mercedes wanted it too. She just had to say it. Had to stop being such a useless coward for a moment and just-

“Would you like to kiss me?” Ingrid slowly lifted her head, stomach twisting as she nodded. As Mercedes smiled, sitting still, blush deepening. Waiting for her. She watched Byleth shift away from her a little. Heard a little bit of laughter escape Mercedes as she leaned forward and almost fell. Caught herself before she hit the ground and scooted closer on her knees. Stopped just in front of Mercedes' face. Licked her lips. Felt her mouth dry up.

She'd kissed Glenn before. She hadn't really wanted to, and she didn't think he had either. Felt like they were supposed to, though. This was different. It was soft and warm and tender. Made her heart pound, her body boil. She felt Mercedes' hand cupping her face. Wished she knew what to do with her own. Hoped the little whimper she'd let slip when Mercedes' tongue brushed across her lips wasn't something she'd get teased for.

Then it was over. She took a deep breath, unsure how long she'd been needing it. She heard Mercedes giggling. Saw her smile growing wider. Saw the blush spreading across Mercedes' cheeks and wondered how bad her own looked. Definitely felt like they were on fire.

“Was that good? It felt… I thought it was good.” Mercedes nodded, still giggling as she leaned forward, and Ingrid closed her eyes as she felt the hand that had been cupping her cheek push up through her hair. Felt Mercedes start kissing her again, less gentle this time. Felt lightning crackle over her skin as she gripped her hair tight, pushed hard against her. Moaned as Mercedes' tongue slipped between her lips, brushing against her own and making her shudder. Felt her thighs trembling and squeezing tight as she finally pulled away from her and stared at her, biting her lip, still holding her hair.

“How was that one?” Ingrid couldn't speak. Could barely muster more than the smallest nod as Mercedes started giggling again. Stared gently stroking her hair. “I'm almost sad that we didn't do that sooner. You're wonderful to kiss.” Ingrid burned, and she tried to find some way to respond before she saw Byleth take hold of Mercedes' chin. Watched her turn Mercedes' head and kiss her.

Mercedes didn't let go of her hair during it. Just slipped her other hand through Byleth's. Ingrid watched her do it, watched Byleth's slip round her back. Watched their lips pressing together. Caught a hint of Byleth's tongue when they parted for a moment. Squeezed her thighs together as she heard Mercedes moan, as she saw the little grin on Byleth's face when they finally stopped.

“Sorry. Was feeling left out.” Ingrid watched the two of them stare at each other for a moment before Mercedes started laughing and rested her forehead against Byleth's.

“You've had all of me for weeks. What could you be left out of?”

“Kissing you. I get needy when I'm drunk. Only discovered that today but I trust myself.” Mercedes kept laughing, only stopping when Byleth started kissing her again. Ingrid kept staring, shuddering as she heard Byleth moan. Eyes drifting to Mercedes' neck. Thought about Byleth kissing it earlier. It looked so pale. Pretty. Inviting. She leaned in, pressing her lips against it and listening to Mercedes moan too. Feeling the grip in her hair tighten, pulling her in tighter for a moment before dragging her away. Felt her stomach tighten as she turned to them, only relaxing slightly as she saw Mercedes grinning at her. Saw that she was panting a little.

“Was… Was that good?”

“Very good. Never been kissed by two people before. That felt… I'd like to do that again.” Ingrid let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, slumping a little as Mercedes started giggling. Felt her cheeks flush as Byleth kept staring at her, cocking her head and smiling.

“You're full of surprises.” Ingrid shuddered, warmth bulding between her legs as Byleth started kissing Mercedes' neck. As Mercedes pulled her in, as she moaned quietly into her mouth. Felt her toes curl a little as she pulled her hair harder, as she finally pushed her own hand through Mercedes'. Froze for a moment as her fingers hit Byleth's before Mercedes bit her lip and made her moan. Made her whole body shake.

“Too much?” Ingrid quickly shook her head, almost looking away as Mercedes giggled before simply kissed her again. Seemed a much nicer way to deal with her laughter. She pushed against her, running her tongue across her lips, trying to do what Mercedes had done to her. A shiver running down her spine as Mercedes let out another moan. As she felt her hand finally leave her hair and run down her back. Felt fingertips digging in to her. Scratching her.

Then Mercedes pulled away, and Ingrid stared at her. Watched her pant for breath, watched her shudder as Byleth's hand disappeared behind her back. Realised how wet she was as Mercedes leaned towards her, grinning and stopping just in front of her face. Wondered if they both felt the same.

“Do you want to fuck me? Because I'd like you to fuck me.” Ingrid swallowed, nodding quickly. Tensing up as she felt Mercedes' breath against her face. As she saw Byleth smiling at the two of them from the corner of her eye.

“What… What will Byleth do?”

“What do you want me to do?” Ingrid watched Mercedes turn to Byleth, tried to hold back some strange little squeak as she saw her bite her lip. Felt her fingers dig into her back a little harder.

“You could help. You could watch. Maybe you can just go sleep in my room, depending on what Ingrid would like.” Byleth nodded, and Ingrid felt her stomach twisting as the two of them kept staring at each other. Suddenly felt like she was interrupting something. Getting in the way. Then Mercedes looked back at her, smiling gently and kissing her on the nose. “Whatever you want or don't is fine, Ingrid. There's no pressure. I'm just happy to be with you right now. I mean that.”

“I...” She swallowed, looking between Byleth and Mercedes. Watching them both smile at her. Wait for her decision. She bit her lip, clenching her fists and trying not to squirm. She didn't think she wanted a relationship with Byleth. Not like she did with Mercedes. Definitely still wanted her, though. Was still very attracted to her.

Why waste the chance?

“Byleth can help. Help would be… Good.” Mercedes grinned, quickly standing and only swaying a little as she started unbuttoning her collar. As she pulled it away and threw it to the floor and suddenly Ingrid could see all the bruises Byleth had left on her neck. Stared at them till she felt a tap on her shoulder and reluctantly turned away.

“How should I help? Never done this with more than one person before. Not sure how it's done.” Ingrid opened her mouth, wondering if Byleth was joking. How she was supposed to have any more of an idea what to do in this situation. She seemed earnest, though. A hint of a smile, just kneeling in front of her. Waiting for an answer.

“I… Don't know? I've never done this with anyone so… Show me what to do?”

“Oh. I mean, Mercedes will tell you what to do, but, uh… She likes being bitten, especially on the neck. Likes having her nipples twisted pretty hard. Hmm...” Ingrid nodded, body burning as Byleth started talking about where Mercedes liked being kissed. Touched. Scratched. Squeezed her thighs together as Byleth showed her how to bend her fingers when they were inside of her. Remembered Byleth teaching her to use a sword and unsuccessfully tried to bit back a giggle. “What's funny?”

“Nothing. You doing that with your hand just reminded me of you giving me advice about how to use a sword. Improvements I could make. You remember?” Byleth cocked her head and Ingrid snorted, shaking her own and taking a deep breath. “It's silly. I was just thinking about you standing behind me and moving my arms and legs into the right position and just… Just imagined you teaching me this like that.”

“Oh. That is funny.” Byleth joined her giggling, a bit of a blush creeping to her cheeks. “Just holding your hand and making sure it's in the right place and that you've got your fingers right when you, uh… Finger her.” Ingird nodded, her giggle dying away with Byleth's. Saw her blush deepen. Felt her own face glowing to match it. Imagined Byleth's hand guiding hers, holding her as she...

“Yes. Just… Teaching me. Helping me. Funny stuff.” Byleth nodded, staring straight at her as she let out a very forced sounding laugh.

“Yes. Funny.” Ingrid nodded, trembling as Byleth stared at her. Shifted on her knees. “Would you want me to do that?”

“Yes. It sounds… Helpful.” She watched Byleth nod. Met her gaze and sucked a breath through her teeth as she saw a hint of a grin on her face. Saw the red on her cheeks deepening. She'd never seen her blushing like this.

It was really hot.

“I don't want to interrupt, but I could really use a little help.” They both turned to Mercedes, and Ingrid froze as she saw her standing in only her shift and stays. She was still mostly covered, but Ingrid hadn't often seen her outside of a dress before now. Not even in the baths. This… This was a lot.

“Of course. Always like helping with this.”

“Thank you. I'm pretty sure I could have managed myself if I wasn't, well, a bit drunk. It's a shame. That was a fascinating conversation.” Ingrid kept staring at her, cheeks aching as Byleth slipped behind her. Drew a little moan from her as she kissed the back of her neck. “You can… You can get undressed too, if you want. Byleth will be able to catch up once she's done with me, and I really don't want to wait for you.”

“Oh… I… That's a good idea.” She stood, steadying herself as she started unbuttoning her shirt. Shuddered as she saw Mercedes' gaze following her progress. Taking in every new bit of uncovered skin.

“That looks lovely on you. Such a lovely blue.”

“Thanks. Sylvain gave it to me. Said it didn't work for him.” Seemed like a ridiculous lie, if she was honest. He was far too tall to ever have believed it could fit him. It was still a nice gift. Fancy. She didn't have many fancy things. Fit her well too, and was long enough to cover the tops of her thighs. Had little tails down the back. Went well with her jodhpurs. Looked good when she was riding.

Always thought it made her look a little like a man. Her favourite bit of clothing, really.

She let it fall to the ground, resisting the urge to cover her chest as Mercedes stared at her. Looked her over. Felt her body burn as she watched Byleth lift Mercedes' stays over her head. Watched her slowly pull up her shift.

Felt so stupid for denying herself for so long.

She tugged at her jodhpurs, trying to get them off as quickly as possible and tumbling to the floor in the process. Yelping as landed on her bottom. Stopping with them bunched round her knees as she saw Mercedes staring at her, naked and reaching forward, looking so genuinely concerned. Let her eyes drift over the swell of her stomach, the ragged pink scar stretching across it. The stretch marks around her hips, her thighs. Scattered across those wonderfully heavy breasts. Big, pink nipples. Her dark, blonde bush.

Mercedes was the most beautiful woman in the world.

She'd been so, so stupid.

“I'm fine. It's only my ego.” She barely got the words out, desperately tugging the jodhpurs, pulling her pants away with them as Mercedes giggled. As she stretched her arms above her head, a moan breaking her laughter as Byleth kissed the back of her neck again. Met her eye as she ran a hand up Mercedes stomach. Over her breast. As the other moved up her thigh.

“Do you like what you see?” Mercedes asked, letting out another moan as Byleth pinched her nipple. Twisted it. Smiling as Ingrid nodded, kicking her clothes away and bouncing to her feet, feeling the room spin for a moment as she moved towards her. Felt herself trembling a little as she reached up to cup her face. As she watched Byleth finally peel away from her back with a grin. As she hoped she could compare.“Are you nervous?”

“A bit. Mostly excited, I think.” Mercedes nodded and took her hand, giggling a little as she pulled her towards the bed. Biting her lip as she sat back on it and stared up at her, eyes wide.

“I feel the same. This… It feels special, right?”

“Yeah. It does.” She swallowed, grinning nervously as Mercedes took hold of her hand again. As she watched her laying back on the bed and felt herself being pulled with her, straddling her thigh as she stared down at her. Swallowed as Mercedes cupped her face. Pushed up through her hair. Dragged her down till she was hovering just above her.

“I'm glad. I'm very glad. I want this to be special for us. Want it to be good.” She nodded, shutting her eyes as she closed the gap between them. Shuddering as their lips met. Letting out a moan as Mercedes' grip tightened in her hair, as her tongue moved over her lips. Slipped between them and brushed against hers. Bit back another as her head was pulled to the side, as she heard Mercedes breathing hard in her ear. “Push your knee up against me. I need it.” Ingrid swallowed, doing what she was told. She'd always liked orders.

Her whole body tensed as she made contact with her. Toes curling as she felt how wet Mercedes was. How hot she was. Felt her pushing against her thigh, grinding herself on it. Dug her fingers into the mattress as Mercedes moaned into her ear, letting out one of her own as she started kissing her neck. Started sucking hard on her skin. Whimpered as it started to hurt, as it started to sting. Didn't want it to stop. Almost fell when it finally ended, heart pounding as she started kissing her again. As she heard a quiet whisper in her ear.

“Do you want my thigh between yours?” Ingrid swallowed, nodding and shuddering as she felt it pushing up. Felt it pressing against her, soft and gentle and forceful. Letting out a moan as electricity crackled over her skin, as she felt nails scratching down her back. As Mercedes' breathed into her ear, as her lips brushed against it. Forced her head back round so she could kiss her. Felt her stomach churn as their teeth collided, afraid she'd ruined the moment till she heard Mercedes giggling. Till she saw that wonderfully warm smile beaming up at you. Felt a hand move down to cup her face again. “You really are eager, aren't you?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Why? I like it. Eager's good. Suits you.” Ingrid's cheeks started burning again, and she would have looked away if Mercedes didn't hold her head still. Instead she kept looking at her. Felt her thumb brushing under her lips. Saw her gaze drop to them as she licked her own. “I've thought about kissing you for a long time. Wondered how it would be. Don't think I ever imagined how soft you'd feel, though.”

“I… I thought about it too. A lot.” She trembled as Mercedes' thumb ran across her lower lip. Fought back a whine as it pulled them open a little. She'd never imagined this. Never thought of anything close to this. Her body burned as she pushed herself against Mercedes' thigh, ground herself over it. As she stared up into her eyes and slowly pushed her thumb into her mouth.

“Do you like that?” Ingrid whimpered, trembling as she nodded. As she felt Mercedes' grinding harder against her. Listened to her moan as she started sucking on her thumb. Almost yelled at the voice by her side and realised she'd entirely forgotten about Byleth.

“I like having things in my mouth too. Feels really good.” Ingrid took a deep breath, cheeks burning as Mercedes started laughing and pulled her thumb away. Biting back a moan as she wiped it off on her chin. Turning and freezing as she saw Byleth standing entirely naked by her side. “I know. I'm hot.”

“You… You are.” She was. Muscular and lean. Actual defined abs, which was still shockingly impressive. Something she'd never managed. Didn't have many scars either, which was more of a surprise than a positive. Could only make out one over her heart and the one running across her cheek. The one that Ignatz had given her. The thought almost made her stomach drop till she noticed her bush and started giggling. “So, that changed colour with the rest of your hair, huh?”

“It did. An interesting discovery.” Ingrid heard Mercedes start to giggle too, and almost burst out laughing when she felt Byleth's hand stroking through her hair. When she realised her head was level with her… Her cunt. She wondered for a moment if she was about to pushed against it. Almost moaned a little at the thought. “Should I go on the other side, then? So I can help?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Byleth grinned down at her and disappeared from view, and Ingrid swallowed as she felt the bed shifting behind her. As she and Mercedes moved closer to the edge and gave Byleth space to lay at her other side. She watched Mercedes immediately turn her head and start kissing her. Felt her thighs tighten round her as Byleth's hand moved over her breast and twisted one of her nipples. Let out a moan as Mercedes pushed her own thigh harder against her.

She kept watching for a moment. Listened to them moaning and whimpering into each other. Felt her legs aching as she kept grinding herself against Mercedes, as Mercedes did the same to her, spread her wetness across her thigh. Felt the arm she was leaning on start burning a little as she kept holding herself up. As she moved her free hand to Mercedes' other breast. As she gently pinched her nipple like Byleth had said. Felt her shudder.

This was so much better than anything she could ever have imagined.

“Harder.” Mercedes barely got the word out, immediately kissing Byleth again, and Ingrid let out a little whimper at the sight. At the way Mercedes' back arched as she did what she was told. At how wet she felt against her thigh. She kept pinching, twisting like she'd been told, and lowered herself to her neck. Started kissing it. Sucking like Mercedes had done earlier. Listened to her moans growing louder, and let out one of her own as she felt Byleth whisper in her ear.

“Move your thigh back.” Ingrid's toes curled, and she slid it back a little, almost putting it back when she heard Mercedes whine. Bit back one of her own as Byleth kissed her ear. As her hand gently moved to grip her own. “Move your hand down her body. Between her legs.” Ingrid shuddered, lifting her head and looking at Mercedes. Watching her pant, watching sweat rolling down her forehead. Watching her smile.

“Do what she says.” Ingird swallowed. Nodded. Shuddered as Byleth started guiding her down. Felt their fingers intertwine as they dragged across Mercedes' stomach. Felt Mercedes' hand on her back as they moved lower, nails digging into her skin. Raking across her as she finally reached her cunt, the pain drawing a moan from her. Radiating through her.

“How do you feel?” Ingrid shuddered at Byleth's smile. As she felt how wet Mercedes was, as their fingers pushed through her folds. Whimpering as they cupped her, as she started grinding against them. “You ready?”

“I'm ready.” Byleth's hand closed around hers, pushing down her pinky and ring finger. Moving her till she could her other two were positioned at her entrance. Till she could feel the tips slipping inside.

“She'll tell you if she wants you to change anything. Till then, just do what I showed you. What feels good. Have fun with it.” Byleth's hand left hers, and Ingrid turned to Mercedes as she pushed her fingers in. Listened to her groan. Heard a squishing sound as she started pumping her fingers into her. Watched her bite her lip, felt her scratching at her as her hips pushed against her. Felt her clamp down on her as she curled her fingers like Byleth had shown her, felt her wetness running onto her palm

She was beautiful. She was the most wondrous thing Ingrid had ever seen and she kissed her. Moaned into her as their bodies pressed together, as she started grinding against her thigh. Flames building as Mercedes bit down on her lower lip, slipped her tongue into her mouth. Felt Mercedes' body tense and arch as Byleth's fingers started working above hers. Felt her pull away and moan loud into the air.

“Another finger. Faster.” Mercedes gasped, breathing ragged, and Ingrid complied. Felt her squeeze hard as she pushed another inside. Felt like they were being crushed. Listened to her moan, long and loud. Opened her eyes and pulled up a little, watching her face screw up and her head tilt back. Watching Byleth bite at her neck, her collarbone. Anywhere she could reach. Listening to her quietly cursing, whimpering as her nails dug in harder, cut down her back.

Then she collapsed, gasping for air, letting go of Ingrid and resting her arm above her forehead. Closing her eyes. Twitching occasionally as Byleth started kissing more gently. As she slowed her fingers to a halt, letting them rest in her. She slowly pulled them out, drawing another gasp from Mercedes as she left her. Smiled giddily as she collapsed at her side, suddenly exhausted. Felt her muscles ache as she kissed her cheek. Watched Byleth do the same at her other side.

“Was that good?” Mercedes nodded, smiling and mumbling, and Ingrid giggled. Threw her arm over her chest to cuddle her and watched Byleth grin as she rested her hand on her cheek. Felt her stomach drop as she realised it was the one she'd been using on Mercedes. That she was resting her very wet, sticky hand on Byleth's face.

“Don't think anyone's done that to me before.” Ingrid tried to pull her hand back, but Byleth grabbed it. Held it gently in front of her face. Stared at it. “I can clean it, if you want.” Ingrid stared at her, mouth hanging open. Felt a forgotten heat quickly returning as she thought about Byleth licking her finger. Her hand. Licking off Mercedes'…

“OK.” Ingrid trembled as Byleth grin grew. As Mercedes turned her head to her, suddenly seeming much more awake. Bit her lip hard to hide any noise as Byleth slowly licked up her palm, travelling all the way to the tip of a finger. Clenching her thighs as she watched her take another into her mouth. Met her gaze as she ran her tongue around it. Sucked on it. Finally let out a quiet whimper as she slowly pulled back and kissed the tip of it.

“She tastes good. You should try it.” Byleth planted a gentle kiss on the palm of her hand and let it go, smiling softly at her. Like she'd just made a friendly suggestion. Like she was just being nice. She stared down at her hand. At the finger that still had Mercedes' wetness on it. At the hint of spit left on the other two. On her palm. Felt heat growing between her thighs as she pushed herself up, leaned across Mercedes and kissed Byleth.

Byleth felt a little tense for a moment, and Ingrid almost backed away before she felt a hand slip through her hair. Till Byleth pushed against her, started quietly moaning into her mouth. Then she started leaning into it, brushed her tongue across Byleth's. Bit her lip. Burned at the little noises she was making. At the knowledge that she was making her do that. That's she'd done the same with Mercedes.

She finally pulled back, grinning as Byleth's hand fell away. As she saw how red her face had become. Felt her own cheeks flushing as she realised Mercedes was staring up at her. Was deeply. Felt her fingers pushing through her hair, grip tightening and drawing a whine from her.

“That was wonderfully hot to watch.” Ingrid whined again as Mercedes pulled her down, held her just in front of her face. Squirmed as Mercedes' thigh pushed up against her, felt her breath on her lips. “You seem like you need some attention. Seem a little needy.”

“I… I do. It's OK, though. You seem tired.”

“I might need a little time to recover. Byleth doesn't, and she's very good with her hands. Her mouth, too.” Mercedes smiled up at her, giggling a little as she shuddered. Ingrid bit back a moan as she thought about how red Mercedes had looked when she'd caught her sitting on Byleth's face. How sweaty. Almost laughed at the sight of Byleth nodding in the corner of her eye. At how confident she seemed. It was… It was quite attractive, actually.

“Alright. She can… Use her mouth. That sounds good.” Mercedes nodded up at her, smile widening, and Ingrid flailed for a moment as she was rolled into the middle of the bed. Froze as she suddenly found herself between them, had both of them smiling down at her. Squeaked as she felt hands running up her stomach. As Byleth leaned into her.

“Tell me if you want me to change anything up. Or like pull me away or something. Might not hear you clearly if you've got your thighs clamped round my ears.” Ingrid squirmed and nodded as Byleth smiled, as she felt a hand moving up the middle of her chest. Felt fingers brushing up her neck. Over her jaw. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” Ingrid closed her eyes, fingers running through Byleth's hair as their lips met. Running her tongue over her lips as she felt her hand moving down her neck, her chest. Body arching up as it cupped her breast, as she ran a finger across her nipple. Moaning into her as she felt a kiss on her neck. A bite. Felt Mercedes' body pressing against her.

Then she was moaning against nothing, reaching for Byleth's hair as bit her neck. Her collarbone. Pulling it hard hard as she felt Byleth kissing her breast, arching up as she felt her lips closing over her nipple and sucking. Feet sliding over the sheets as she tried to push against her. As she felt a growing, blissful ache in every part of her body.

“You look so cute like this.” Ingrid collapsed onto the bed as Byleth moved away from her breast. Took a deep breath as she opened her eyes and saw Mercedes smiling above her. Felt her body calming a little as she reached up to brush the hair from her face. A Mercedes gently kissed on her wrist. She was so beautiful. So wonderful. So perfect.

“I love you.” The words escaped her before she could think, and she was on the verge of panic as Mercedes' eyes grew wide. Then she started smiling again. Leaned down to her.

“I love you too.” She thought Mercedes was going to kiss her then, but instead she just rested her forehead on hers. Stared into her eyes and started giggling. Pushed herself up till her hands were either side of her face, holding her, one arm resting lightly on her chest. “I… I've wanted to say that for so long.”

“So have I. Should have done this so much sooner.” She cupped Mercedes cheek, running a thumb across her cheek. Closed her eyes and pushed up to kiss her, slow and gentle. Ran her hand through her hair and pulled her closer. Felt her weight pressing down on her. The warmth pouring from her body. Felt hands pushing apart her legs and running up her thighs and let out a long, low moan into Mercedes' mouth. Pulled back from her and looked down to see Byleth giving her a little smile. Head hovering just above her…

“Sorry. Got this far and realised you two hadn't said that to each other before and, well. It was very sweet. Feel bad about interrupting.” Ingrid stared at her. Felt a surge of heat as she realised how close those fingers were. How close her mouth was. Thought about the fact that her love's partner had just stopped what felt like a very romantic moment by crawling up between her legs and fell back onto the pillow with a snort.

“This is so silly.” Ingrid grinned as she heard Mercedes giggling above her. Squirmed a little as Byleth chuckled between her legs and clenched her fingers a little tighter round her thighs. Bit back a moan as an ache starting growing between her legs again. As Mercedes kept giggling above her.

Maybe sex would be less ridiculous when she wasn't drunk.

“We can stop, if you want. Can leave you two to your moment.” Ingrid looked down at her and shaking her head. Shuddering as Byleth's grin grew a little. As she licked her lips.

“No. You stay. Do… Whatever it was you were going to do.”

“Good. Very good. I was looking forward to this.” She watched Byleth lower head head, whole body tensing in anticipation as she felt a kiss on her thigh. Toes curling as she felt her tongue dragging up it, pulling away just before she reached where she wanted to go. Groaned as she felt her repeat the action on her other thigh. As Byleth's grip stopped her from moving her hips an inch.

“Don't you think she's been teased enough for tonight?” Mercedes had stopped giggling, her voice low and husky as she spoke. She felt a shudder run down her spine as she heard it. Saw Byleth tense up for a moment before she lifted her head and shook it, biting her lip as Byleth tutted. Watched her moan as Mercedes reached for her hair. Bit back her own as Mercedes finally turned back to her, stroking her cheek with her free hand and smiling softly. “Do you think you've been teased enough?”

Ingrid couldn't respond. Tried to speak and couldn't conjure any words. Couldn't do anything but whimper and nod as Mercedes kissed her forehead. As she watched her tighten her grip on Byleth's hair. Closed her eyes and bit her lip hard as she felt her face being pushed against her. Gasped for air as she felt a tongue slowly moving through her folds, past her entrance, dragging over her clit before starting again.

“Does that feel good?” Mercedes kept smiling hungrily down at her, stroking her hair as she bucked and whined. As her toes curled and her thighs fought pointlessly against Byleth's grip. She was too strong. Could have teased her forever if Mercedes hadn't made her do otherwise. “You know, you make such wonderful noises.”

“Taste good, too.” Ingrid's body burned at Byleth's words, sudden embarrassment wiped from her mind as she felt a finger pushing inside of her. Felt Byleth's tongue circling her clit. Every muscle in her body tensing and aching and burning. Still unable to move her thigh against Byleth's grip.

She stopped, fingers pulling away, tongue slowly moving through her folds again. Ingrid whined, shuddering as she felt her suck on her lips, felt her tongue slip inside of her for a moment. Trying to grind against her face as she heard her moan, felt her plant a gentle kiss on her clit. It was good and it made her burn and it wasn't enough and just when she was ready to beg Byleth started again. Ran her tongue round her clit and pushed a finger inside and released her thigh. Finally let her squeeze them tight around her head.

Ingird started mumbling, babbling as Byleth's fingers moved faster. As she felt Mercedes kissing her neck. Dug her nails into Mercedes' back as the ache grew, eyes squeezed shut tight and hips bucking against Byleth. Body twitching, hands shaking and scratching and grabbing. Heard herself yelling as another finger pushed inside of her, curling and twisting and sucking. Driving her on and stopping for a moment and starting again just as she'd started feeling desperate again.

Her legs were agony, muscles constantly tensed, crushing Byleth, feet pushing at her back. An unbearable, beautiful ache growing as she pulled Mercedes, scratched at her back. Heard her moaning. Heard herself panting, begging, whimpering. Her body arched up, colours dancing behind her eyes as she thought she couldn't take any more. Couldn't survive it.

Then she fell. It was over. She kept her eyes shut, kept shuddering as Byleth's tongue slowly pulled away. As her fingers stopped, sitting still inside her. Felt Mercedes planting gentle kisses on her cheek. Her body still ached now, but it was warm. Pleasant. She started giggling between pants. She was giddy. Floaty.

“How was that?” Ingrid forced her eyes open, staring up at Mercedes. Grinned and mumbled and hoped that was enough because she couldn't speak. Couldn't even start to try. Mercedes giggled, cupping her cheek and giving her a gentle kiss. “Yeah. I get it. She's very good.” Ingrid nodded, a sudden moan escaping her as Byleth's fingers slowly pulled out of her and goddess they felt so much longer than she knew they were.

“Practice always helps, and I've had plenty of it. Very glad to put it to good use.” Ingrid groaned as she felt Byleth crawling up the other side of the bed. She almost sounded like Sylvain. A quiet, polite version. Much more attractive coming from her. She flopped her head over, hoping to tease her about it when she saw the state of her. Felt her body burning again. “You're all red. Looks nice.”

Her face was… It was a mess. A slick spread over her lips and chin and cheeks and oh goddess her hair was wet. Strands of it just sticking to her face. She was a sticky, gorgeous mess of a woman. Ingrid felt her cheeks burn as she leaned towards her. As she kissed her and tasted herself on her lips. Salty and a little bitter and she wondered if Mercedes would taste the same as she pulled away.

“You know, this is all getting me very worked up again.” Ingrid felt a shiver run down her spine as Mercedes murmered in her ear, falling back to the bed with a sigh. Blushing a little as Mercedes kissed her cheek. Blushing a lot more as she watched Byleth licking her fingers clean. Saw how red Mercedes had become.

“You want me to help, or her?” Byleth asked, still lapping at her palm. Ingrid swallowed, watching Mercedes think. Watching her glance between them before settling on her with a grin.

“What do you think about me sitting on your face?” Ingrid opened her mouth, letting it hang as she tried to think of a response. To think of what she wanted. A small part of her wanted to stop. To rest. This was all wonderful, but she was sore, and she was tired, and the thought of sleeping next to the two of them just sounded… Wonderful.

“Sounds good.” Mercedes' eyes lit up, and Ingrid bit her lip as she sat up and straddled her lap. Felt a tingle as Mercedes pushed a hand through her hair. As she reached up and held her breasts. Brushed her fingers across her nipples. Watched her breath catch for a moment.

It really was only a small part of her. Very easy to overrule.


	6. Chapter 6

Ingrid ached as she started to wake. Her body was stiff, and her head was sore, though not as bad as after her nights with sylvain. Byleth had been right. Food and water. Very good for drinking.

She was warm, too. Felt an arm wrapped around her stomach. A soft body pressed against her back. Mercedes. She smiled as she stroked her arm. Felt the soft, downy hair running along it. The little rough patches of skin on the back of her hands. Places that had blistered and bled when she'd pushed her magic too far. Tried too hard to save people.

Mercedes was the kindest woman she knew. The most selfless. She wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve being loved by her. Why a woman who could have anyone wanted her. Why she'd ever forgiven for being such a coward all these years. For hurting her.

She opened her eyes a little, peering around the room as she started to get a bit more energy. It was still dark, which was nice for her head. Byleth was gone, which was confusing. She saw a cup of water on the a table by the bed, realised how dry her tongue mouth was, and reached for it. Cringed a little at how sticky her hand felt. Her face, too. She hadn't washed last night. Had been too tired. Too happy with the smell, which she was regretting right now

She did like it, a little. Couldn't stop herself from grinning a bit as she sniffed and caught Mercedes' scent on her. Byleth's. Just wished she hadn't gone to sleep with it. Sh could have washed last night and not worried about bumping into someone else on the way to the baths.

She wasn't ashamed. Felt a little gross. Slightly embarrassed, perhaps. Still, people would find out. If she didn't say it, Byleth would because she barely had a filter. Better to tell them in her own simple, direct words. Better for Byleth to recall the whole night than for anyone to figure it out from catching a sniff of her.

“You smell like sex. It's nice.” Ingrid flushed as Mercedes mumbled into her neck. As she felt her fingers tracing patterns across her stomach. A bit of heat building as Mercedes kissed the back of her neck. “I love you.” Ingrid's heart beat a little faster at the words. Her grin grew as she took hold of Mercedes' hand, lifting it to her face and gently kissing the back. As she heard her start to giggle.

“Love you too.” They'd said it a few times over the night, and it had felt special then. Felt wonderful. This… It was different. Casual. She could imagine doing it for the rest of her life. Become somewhat giddy at the thought. “I should get washed soon. Nice as sex is, it's not the scent I want to wear into the war room.”

“That's an option. You could also just stay with me for the day. I'm sure the war effort will survive without you, just this once.” Ingrid smiled as she felt another kiss against her neck, slowly rolling over so she could look at Mercedes. See that face she adored so much.

“You're so beautiful.” Mercedes giggled, cheeks reddening, and Ingrid reached up a hand to stroke them. Brushed over a little scar just in front of her ear. She'd fallen over when they were students. Caught herself on a rock. Ingrid remembered panicking a little when she'd seen the blood. Remembered How relieved she was that it was just a little cut.

She wondered how long she'd loved her and not realised it.

“I know you can't stay. It's just a nice thought.” Mercedes kissed the tip of her nose, and Ingrid's heart ached. She wished there was a way she could. That she could just be here. Could enjoy what had just started.

“Another day. I have to help prepare for Derdriu. Have to make sure we do this right.” Mercedes nodded, smile growing a little sadder. Ingrid knew how much this all hurt her. How much she worried about them all. How much she wished the fighting could simply stop. That the world could just be better. “There'll be days soon when we can just be with each other. Once this was is over, there'll be as many as we want. You have my word.”

“I know, my love. I know why we're doing this, why we need to. I just...” Mercedes stared at her. Gently stroked a hand down her cheek. Her neck. Ran her fingers along the scar stretching over it's side and sighed. “I spent so long wanting this. Wanting you. I'd given up on it, and now… I'm sad this has to stop.”

“Only for now. We'll have it tonight. You'll… You'll have my whole life, should you want it.” Mercedes eyes widened, and Ingrid felt her cheeks flush as she started giggling. As she planted a kiss on her cheek and sighed again.

“You really are such a sap.” Ingrid opened her mouth, trying to think of some way to defend herself before Mercedes kissed her. Soft and gentle and enough to disrupt any thoughts she might have been forming. “I don't want your life, my love. I'd be very grateful if you lived it with me, though.”

“I… I can't believe you teased me and then said all of that.”

“I never said I didn't like it. I actually think it's one of your more attractive traits.” Mercedes kissed her again, going a little slower this time. Taking her time before pulling back, leaving her feeling a little breathless. A little hotter. “Why would I ever want to change such a dashing, romantic knight?” Ingrid's cheeks started to burn, and she buried her head in the pillow, smile growing as the door opened behind her.

“Got some fruit from the greenhouse. Should keep you going till breakfast.” Ingrid's stomach rumbled at the mention of food, and she rolled away from Mercedes, blushing a little at the sight of Byleth. She… Hadn't washed. Had just gone for a walk with her face and hair like… That. “How's everyone feeling? Any headaches?”

“A little one. Mostly feeling like I need a wash.” Byleth nodded, handing a peach to her. Smiling over her shoulder as Mercedes reached across to grab her own. Ingrid took a bite, grinning at the sweetness of it.

“I need one too. Hadn't noticed how much the room smelled like sex till I'd come back. Guess we're not much better.” Ingrid nodded, taking another bite as she watched Byleth brush her hair from her face. Watched her grin and take a bite from her own as their eyes met. Watched a bit of juice run down her chin. “Had a lot of fun eating you out last night. Very happy to do it again sometime, if you want.”

“I…” Ingrid trailed off as Byleth wiped her mouth with her arm. Remembered her doing the same last night. Remembered watching her and Mercedes kiss over the top of her and tried not to make a sound. Tried not to squirm as she squeaked out a reply. “That sounds good.”

“Ooh, I could sit on your face while she does it. You made wodnerful noises and it'd be very good if you were making those under me.” Ingrid squeaked as Mercedes kissed the back of her neck. Felt her face glowing as she slowly ran a nail up her back. As she whispered in her ear. “You are still so fun to tease.” Ingrid shuddered, letting out another squeak as Mercedes ran a finger across her cheek. Grinning as she kissed it and heard her suck in a breath.

“It's quite fun getting teased by you, too.” Ingrid's grin grew wider as she started moving from the bed. As she felt Mercedes' fingers running over her side till she was out of reach. Blushed a little more as she saw Byleth's eyes moving over her naked body. “I, uh… I know. I'm hot.”

“Definitely are. Saying that works better if you're not embarrassed, but it was still quite cute.” Ingrid opened her mouth to respond before giving up with a sigh. Wondering how red she looked as she heard Mercedes start laughing behind her. “You going to the bathhouse?”

“I am. Hopefully won't bump into anyone else on the way. Would be nice not to answer any questions about… You know.”

“The smell, yes. It's pretty early. Should be quiet. Mind if I join you?” Ingrid nodded, pulling up her trousers and trying to ignore Mercedes' continued giggling. “Good. It'll give you another chance to ogle me. You missed out this morning.”

“I… I don't… I've never… Ogled you.” Ingrid's ears burned as she stumbled over her words. As she felt Byleth grip her shoulder and heard her chuckling.

“You did last night. Did after my fight with Edelgard. You do it a lot, actually.”

“You do. You're much more lovely than you are subtle.” She turned her head as she pulled her shirt on, blushing furiously as she saw Byleth grinning at her. As she saw Mercedes sitting nude on the bed, covered in bruises, slowly eating a peach. Wondering if today's meetings were really that important.

“You do it to Mercedes a lot too. It makes sense. We're both very attractive women.”

“We really are. You have wonderful taste.” Ingrid looked away from them both, quickly buttoning up her shirt as Mercedes started giggling again. Feeling like she was about to burst into flames. “I love you Ingrid, and I can't wait to see you later.” Ingrid froze mid-button, staring down at her feet. A smile growing on her face.

“I love you too. I'll come find you before dinner. We can have a nice meal together.” She walked to the door, reaching for the handle and staring back at Mercedes. Felt her heart pounding as Mercedes beamed at her. As Byleth grinned and walked up to her side. She waved to Mercedes, watching Byleth do the same as she opened the door. As she turned to it and saw Edelgard standing in front of her, hand raised like she was about to knock. Saw Dorothea standing behind her, looking shocked and incredibly tired.

“Oh! I was looking for you.” Edelgard glanced between her and Byleth, smiling, seemingly unaware of Dorothea beginning to vibrate behind her, eyes widening. Of the terrifying grin growing on her face. “You weren't in your room, nor in Mercedes' as she suggested, so we though Byleth could know where you might be since you were all drinking together last night, and… Why are you here?”

“Ingrid, I am so impressed.” Ingrid glared at Dorothea as she started to laugh. Felt her cheeks flush as Edelgard raised an eyebrow. As she prayed Dorothea would say nothing more, her stomach dropping as Byleth and Mercedes decided to do it instead.

“Mercedes! The blanket's not covering much. You should really put on some clothes if you're saying hello.”

“Oh. Oh, it really doesn't. Thanks for saving me from flashing the Emperor.” Edelgard seemed confused for a moment more before her cheeks started to redden. Ingrid gripped the door tight, trying not to shut it in her face. They were always going to find out. Edelgard was always going to be told. There was no reason to hide and never speak to her again. These things happened.

“Aww. I'm feeling left out. Byleth and Ingrid get some, but your pal Dorothea can't even get a look?” Ingrid almost jumped as she felt Mercedes' arm draping over her shoulder. Almost squeaked as she felt her breath on her ear.

“Dorothea. If you want to see me you know you only have to ask.” Mercedes' voice was warm and silky and Ingrid shuddered as it drifted by her ear. As Dorothea's cheeks reddened a little. Saw her opening her mouth to respond and slammed the door shut. Saw it shake on it's hinges. Heard a snort from the other side.

“Honestly Ingrid. Mercedes and I were just talking. There's no need to be so rude.” She groaned, leaning back against the door and trying to ignore Dorothea's laughter. Calming a little as Mercedes took her hand and squeezed it. Blushing and grinning as she saw the bruises scattered across her neck.

She'd done that. Some of it, at least.

It felt good. Embarrassing that Edelgard may have seen it, but still good.

“I've sent Dorothea to the dining hall. I cannot promise that she won't continue the teasing later, but you should at least be able to wash in peace. You… Would benefit from it.” Ingrid's blush deepened as she saw Byleth nod. As Mercedes covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Of all people, this was not how she'd wanted Edelgard to find out. “Ingrid, I… I hope you had a good night. And whatever is happening between the three of you, I hope you're happy.”

“I am. I… Truly am.” Ingrid turned around, pulling open the door to see Edelgard smiling up at her, only a hint of red in her cheeks. “There's not a thing happening with Byleth. I mean, a thing happened, but not a relationship, just… I don't think I'm good at this.”

“I don't think you need to worry. I can't imagine that I'd be any less awkward if I was in your position.” Ingrid imagined finding Edelgard leaving Byleth's room like this and nodded. She couldn't imagine either would handle it well. “I am truly glad you had a… Fun night. Just try not to be late to the meeting. It will be something of a waste if you aren't there.”

“I'll be there. I would hate to let you down.” Edelgard nodded, still smiling, and Ingrid finally felt herself relaxing. Felt a warmth spreading through her chest. Edelgard's understanding was… It was important to her. More than she could say. “I know Dorothea's teasing wasn't cruel, but I… I appreciate you're kindness right now.”

“I'm sure I might make a joke or two later, but this didn't seem the time. Better to wait till you're not shocked by my presence, I think.” Ingrid chuckled, glancing away as Edelgard grinned. Almost jumped as Byleth pushed past her, glancing from one to the other and frowning. Stroking her chin. “Is there something on your mind, Byleth?”

“I… Nothing. Just thinking that you look quite pretty today, Edelgard. Wouldn't you agree?” Byleth turned to her, and Ingrid could swear she was smirking as she looked back at Edelgard. Felt her cheeks flush again as she saw the red in hers deepen. She was… She looked like she always did. She was always pretty. Hair tied up in buns, some strands framing her face. Long, crimson dress which covered every thing and hugged her body and made her look powerful and her eyes really were a lovely lilac but she-

“I think I'll be going now. Allow you both to clean yourselves before the meeting. And… Thank you, Byleth. That was… Nice to hear.” Edelgard nodded to them both, about to turn away before Byleth interrupted her.

“Ingrid's looking very handsome, right?” Ingrid froze, body burning as she Byleth's eyes darting across her body. As she saw Edelgard staring at her. Watched a blush creep into her cheeks as she studied her.

“You're right. She… The hair suits you, Ingrid.” Before she had time to think, Edelgard was leaving. Walking towards the food hall. Ingrid stared after her for a moment, stomach twisting into a knot before she turned to Byleth and gave her a shove.

“What… What just happened?” Byleth shrugged, grinning as she moved back to Mercedes and kissed her cheek.

“Having fun with my lover's lover., because you're cute when you blush..” Byleth gave Mercedes another kiss before pushing past her and leaping down the stairs. Turning to her and waving as she jogged backwards to the bathhouse. “I'll see you both later. Or I'll see you in the baths if you feel like watching me.” Ingrid opened her mouth, sputtering as Byleth turned away and started sprinting. Feeling her stomach churn a little at the thought of putting that much effort into anything at the moment.

“I suppose washing right now does sound better if I get to stare at both of you.” Ingrid shot up as Mercedes' arms slipped around her neck. Squeaked as she felt a gentle kiss on her cheek. “I really do love to see your blushes.”

“I know. You've told me. Told me a lot, actually.” Ingrid grinned a little as Mercedes kissed her again, turning her head to catch her in another before she pulled away. Staring at the smile stretched across her face. She was radiant. She was everything. “I have no idea why she was saying that to Edelgard. Do you?” Mercedes cocked her head, looking as though she was about to give an answer before kissing the tip of her nose and shrugging.

“Who can say? Perhaps she was just feeling friendly. Not as though she's wrong about Edelgard being pretty or you being handsome, is she?”

“I… She's not. It just felt like a strange thing to bring up.”

“Byleth says strange things. Says a lot of lovely things, too. Sometimes she just ends up combining them.” Ingrid looked down, cheeks burning as Mercedes kissed them again. As she felt herself being spun around to face her. “Now, do you want to stand here being sweet all day, or should we go wash?”

“I… I need to grab a change of clothes first. You probably should too.” Ingrid watched Mercedes look down at her body. Watched her shift blowing about in the breeze. Standing in front of the dormitories like this with her felt… Somewhat scandalous. Probably less than what had just happened, but still.

“I suppose you're right. Be quick about it, though. I'd very much like to be ogling you soon.” Mercedes' hands ran up her arms, and Ingrid looked straight at the ground, trying not to make a sound. Trying to stay standing as she squeezed her biceps. She'd always tried to bathe early. Had felt more comfortable avoiding as many people as possible. The thought of doing it with Mercedes… With Byleth…

“I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise.”

“Good. One more thing, though.” Ingrid looked up, ready to listen to whatever request Mercedes had when she kissed her. Let out a little moan as her tongue ran over her lips. Felt her legs quiver as she finally pulled back, stroking her cheeks and smiling. Beaming. “I love you.”

Mercedes was back in her room before Ingrid could answer, and she stumbled down the stairs, grinning and laughing as she made her way back to her room. Heart pounding as she brushed her fingers across her lips. She thought about how soft Mercedes felt. About how desperate she was to feel that again. To simply be with her.

She'd been such a fool.Such a stupid, lucky fool.


End file.
